


I love you

by Melina_Divine



Category: London Spy
Genre: M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melina_Divine/pseuds/Melina_Divine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Небольшие штрихи к портретам Дэнни и Алекса. Много о чувствах и сексе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you

Я не думал тебе мешать, - первое, что Дэнни услышал от Скотти, вслед за коротким приветствием, после того как снял телефонную трубку. – Просто хотел узнать, как твои дела?

Скотти не сердился на него, оставался вежливым, тактичным. Как всегда.

Дэнни не виделся с ним, наверное, месяц. Или полтора? Дэнни знал, что не должен был исчезать так надолго и что мог бы позвонить. Пару раз. Ведь это несложно. Но Дэнни был захвачен своим новым чувством. Таким глубоким и сильным, что ни для чего другого у него просто не осталось времени. Места и желания. То, что он чувствовал к Алексу было слишком непривычно и слишком прекрасно, чтобы впускать в свою жизнь что-то ещё. Это что-то казалось чужеродным, посторонним, неважным. Даже дружба. Многолетняя, крепкая и выстраданная. Та, что связывала его со Скотти.

Дэнни знал, что Скотти скучает. Но Скотти должен был понять. И не сердиться. Ведь он сам говорил: «Мне знакомо это чувство, Дэнни».

\- У меня всё отлично, - ответил Дэнни, и это было действительно так.  
\- А Алекс? У вас с ним всё хорошо?  
\- Да, просто потрясающе. Я влюбился не на шутку, Скотти. Я не могу думать ни о чём другом.  
\- Я рад, что у вас всё хорошо. Но обещай мне… - Скотти сделал паузу и его голос стал глухим. – Пожалуйста, обещай быть осторожным.  
\- В каком смысле?  
\- Во всех смыслах, Дэнни. Вы знакомы всего несколько месяцев и ты знаешь только то, что он работает в инвестиционной компании. Что ещё?  
\- Я знаю, какая музыка ему нравится. Что он любит из еды. Что ему нравится в сексе.  
\- Это всё?  
\- Разве этого мало?  
\- Я лишь хочу, чтобы ты не терял голову. Не хочу, чтобы он разбил тебе сердце.  
\- Я знаю, Скотти. Я знаю. Всё в порядке. Правда. Алекс, он не такой.

До встречи с Алексом Дэнни не задумывался о любви. Нет! Зачем лгать? Он жаждал любви, он хотел узнать, каково это – чувствовать себя влюблённым, опьянённым до степени мало сравнимой с действием наркотиков, когда ни один синтетический суррогат не смог бы сравниться с реакциями, происходящими в сердце, в теле, в мускулах, в голове. Ведь в сущности, чем для него были наркотики? Способом заполнить зияющую пустоту в сердце, сымитировать то, что должно было дать настоящее чувство: трепет, наваждение, желание, наслаждение, удовлетворение, покой. То, что сейчас щедро ему дарила любовь. Здоровым, естественным образом. Не подменой. Без паров и инъекций. 

Дэнни был так благодарен этому чувству. Наслаждался им сполна. Всё, что было до Алекса, все, с кем он спал до Алекса, его сексуальный опыт – больше не имело никакого значения. Как будто Дэнни и сам был девственником. Как Алекс. Таким же серьёзным и чистым, как Алекс. Как будто сам заново знакомился с плотью, с тем, как устроено тело, как нервы передают импульсы мозгу в ответ на прикосновения рук, рта и языка. Как начинает биться сердце, когда просто переплетаешь пальцы с мужчиной, которого любишь. Как начинаешь дрожать, когда смотришь ему в глаза и видишь в них то же ответное чувство.

Разве Дэнни испытывал раньше, пусть даже малую долю того, что открыл ему Алекс? Ни разу. Каждая его интрижка или что-то похожее на «отношения» так и оставались в зачатке. Дэнни не строил планов, не питал иллюзий. Он хотел бы, чтобы было иначе, но когда видел мужчину, понимал, безошибочно – у них ничего не выйдет. Будет секс, иногда вполне годный, но случайный, без обязательств, часто без продолжения. Будет что-то похожее на свидания. На пару-тройку встреч. Не больше. И дальше – ничего.

Интуиция. Многие друзья Дэнни называли это интуицией. А сам Дэнни не давал этому имени. Не видел смысла. Он читал в глазах очередного парня, в его жестах, улыбке, что тот не прочь замутить, переспать, оттянуться, поймать кайф, но в остальном – ему всё равно. Им всем не было дела до Дэнни. А Дэнни не было дела до них. Этих случайных эпизодов в его жизни. Вот и всё. Так просто. Но больно. Бывало нестерпимо больно – понимать это. С первой секунды и первого слова.

С Алексом всё вышло иначе. Дэнни ему поверил. Когда Алекс остановился, чтобы помочь ему и узнать всё ли у него в порядке. Это был не просто жест вежливости. Алексу было до него дело. Дэнни увидел его глаза. И этот взгляд не мог лгать! Серьёзный, немного холодноватый, но не безразличный, не игривый, не мимолётный. Слишком прямой. Быть может даже упрямый. Но не безразличный!

Алекс не притворялся и не делал вид, что знает о сексе больше, чем знал на самом деле. Он был неопытен, зажат, даже немного смущён. Он волновался, хотя старался не показывать этого. Когда Дэнни взял его за руку в тот их первый раз, пригласив к себе домой, ладонь Алекса дрожала. Он не мог это сыграть. Он действительно волновался и, наверное, ему было страшно. Но он хотел любви так же сильно, как и Дэнни, поэтому, когда они легли в постель, Алекс отпустил себя настолько, насколько это было возможным. Его разум был открыт, но настолько силён, что продолжал контролировать тело. Он готовился к боли – и мышцы сжимались, ожидая её. Дэнни всё делал верно – не останавливался, не жалел его, зная, что должен переиграть, пересилить этот контроль, не дать ему взять верх. И Алекс старался выйти за рамки. С каждым новым толчком, с проникновением в его тело, он вцеплялся Дэнни в плечи, он сдерживал крики, не позволяя себе расслабиться, но уже побеждая – с усилием, потом и болью. Он отрекался от себя прежнего. 

***

Прошло почти два месяца с тех пор, как они начали встречаться. Но Алекс по-прежнему не мог избавиться от контроля со стороны разума. Хотя бы во время секса. Алекс сам был, весь – воплощение разума. Его лицо никогда не выглядело расслабленным, свободным от мыслей. Его гладкий высокий лоб испещряли вереницы мыслей. Он будто беспрерывно решал какие-то сложные математические задачи. Даже прерываясь для разговора, он не выглядел до конца вовлечённым в него. Напряжённая работа ума делала его взгляд отстранённым, далёким, но безумно притягательным. Дэнни терял от этого голову. И от того, как он заставлял Алекса переключаться на удовольствие, желание, секс, желание секса. Он имел над ним власть. Над его телом. И его разумом. Пусть и кратковременную. Но Дэнни этого было достаточно. Правда порой он не мог избавиться от ощущения, что Алекс что-то скрывает или просто недоговаривает. Дэнни иногда спрашивал:

\- Ты хочешь сказать мне что-то?

На что Алекс неизменно отвечал:

\- Нет.

Дэнни понимал, что, если Алекс и не рассказывает ему чего-то, то не потому что не хочет, а потому что не может, и на то есть веские причины.

Алекс был притягателен своей правильностью, серьёзностью. Дэнни был почти его полной противоположностью, и он вынужден был признать, что его это заводит. Где бы Алекс ни появлялся – он приносил с собой чистоту и порядок. Размеренность, обдуманность и покой. Он никогда не выглядел растрёпанным или небрежно одетым. Его вещи были всегда тщательно выглажены и даже, когда он снимал их, то аккуратно вешал на спинку стула или кресла. Его ногти и кожа были в идеальном состоянии. Его ногти всегда были коротко подстрижены и отполированы, а его кожа сияла так, будто никогда не знала раздражения от бритья. Сняв ботинки, он ставил их один к другому, носком к носку, пяткой к пятке. Стоит ли говорить, что Дэнни никогда не видел его ботинки грязными? 

Алекс не бросал ничего не значащих фраз, не давал пустых обещаний. Алекс никогда не говорил не по делу. Алекс слушал классику. Ничего кроме классики. Моцарт, Брамс, Чайковский, Бриттен. Ещё Алекс читал книги. Дэнни давно не встречал никого, кто бы всё ещё продолжал читать книги.

На завтрак Алекс любил яйца всмятку. И умел их правильно приготовить. Он даже мог сварить яйца-пашот. Он всегда пользовался ножом и вилкой, ел не спеша, тщательно пережёвывая пищу. И это не выглядело удивительным, потому что Алекс был уникальным. Уникальным в своей правильности. Быть может это казалось несколько необычным, но Дэнни любил его и любил тот покой и порядок, что неизменно окружали Алекса, были его частью.

Сначала это казалось странным – то, что Алекс имея столь сильное пристрастие к чистоте и порядку, не тяготился неубранной комнатой Дэнни. Разбросанными по полу вещами. Кухней с вечно немытой посудой. Его беспорядком, что был такой же частью натуры Дэнни, какой было желание всё разложить по местам у Алекса.

В те редкие утра, что они проводили вместе и Алексу не нужно было на работу, он бесстрастно освобождал себе на полу место, поднимая и складывая разбросанную одежду и вещи Дэнни, чтобы заняться йогой. И снова, это было так возбуждающе прекрасно – видеть его по пояс обнажённым, сосредоточенным на правильном выполнении той или иной асаны, полностью контролирующим дыхание и каждый свой мускул: вдох, медленный выдох, наклон, поворот, стойка – один, два, три, четыре, пять, шесть, семь, восемь…

Дэнни наблюдал, любовался, восхищался тем, как Алекс владел своим телом. Ему нравилось видеть, как мышцы напрягались под кожей, работали, то растягиваясь, то сокращаясь, как Алекс уходил вглубь себя. Его красивое лицо было сосредоточено и можно было смотреть на него вечно. Оно выглядело правильным, безупречным. Почти как у статуи древнегреческого атлета, марафонца. 

Дэнни обожал ему отсасывать. Он умел делать «глубокую глотку» и виртуозно ласкал яички, втягивая их в рот, а потом выпуская с вульгарным чпокающим звуком. Дэнни позволял ему кончать себе в рот, но Алекса это смущало. Верно, из-за строгого воспитания, он не мог вырасти, не будучи уверенным в том, что «хорошим мальчикам такие вещи делать непозволительно». Он каждый раз пытался отстранить от себя Дэнни, когда был близок к оргазму, но Дэнни не поддавался, напротив, брал глубже, щекотал языком головку и Алекс всегда бурно кончал, комкая в пальцах простыни, выгибаясь в пояснице. После он гладил Дэнни по волосам, подтягивал к себе и благодарно целовал в губы, принимая вкус собственного семени.

Когда же они занимались сексом с проникновением (Алекс был по-прежнему узким, до умопомрачения узким), и Дэнни входил в него, он чувствовал, как тот зажимался, ещё не научился контролировать свои мышцы, поэтому проникновение оставалось болезненным, но Дэнни делал всё, чтобы Алекс расслабился, отпустил себя, помогал ему получить столько удовольствия, сколько был в силах ему дать.

Они занимались сексом лицом к лицу – Дэнни всегда хотел видеть его лицо, его рот, открытый в полубеззвучном стоне, вскинутые брови, вены, выступающие у него на шее. Хотел чувствовать его мокрые волосы, когда обхватывал руками затылок и прижимал его к себе. Хотел видеть, когда Алекс был близок к оргазму, как он боролся с собой, ловил воздух и не позволял себе стонать, чтобы ворваться в его рот языком и вырвать, вытащить на свет божий этот задушенный крик из глубины его горла, из его естества, из самой его сердцевины.  
Алекс бился в его руках, Алекс дрожал, Алекс стонал. Однажды Алекс прошептал:

\- Я люблю тебя.

И Дэнни знал, что это правда. Алекс не лгал. Его тело не могло лгать.

Дэнни довёл его рукой до разрядки, потом прижал к себе крепко, слушая шумное дыхание. Поцеловал в переносицу. 

Спустя несколько минут, Дэнни поднялся, натянул на себя трусы, подошёл к окну, нашёл на подоконнике пачку сигарет. Она была пуста.

\- Сигареты кончились.  
\- Я схожу за ними, - откликнулся Алекс, тут же откинул одеяло и поднялся на ноги.  
\- Нет. Не нужно. Это вовсе не обязательно. Я обойдусь, - попытался его остановить Дэнни.  
\- Мне не сложно, Дэнни. Мне это в радость.

Алекса не было минут двадцать. Это выглядело странно. Ведь чтобы дойти до ближайшего магазинчика и купить сигареты нужно было минут десять, не больше. 

Но вот он показался из-за угла соседнего дома. Его фигура стала приближаться. Дэнни смотрел на него из окна, прижимаясь к стеклу голой грудью. И только в нескольких шагах от подъезда Алекс поднял голову и посмотрел на Дэнни. Дэнни улыбнулся, принялся рисовать пальцами на стекле воображаемое сердце и сказал, отчётливо выделяя звуки:

\- Я люблю тебя.


End file.
